


Soft Breezes & Honeysuckle

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I keep shitposting about Marianne’s raccoon army and it’s about time I did something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Dedue blinks.“Hm,” he says.Marianne looks up from her position on the ground. “Yes, Dedue?”He considers his next words. “What, exactly, are you doing?”Marianne smiles, small and soft, like it’s the most simple thing in the world. The raccoons surrounding her all chitter in excitement.Dedue finds Marianne in his garden.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	Soft Breezes & Honeysuckle

Dedue blinks.

“Hm,” he says.

Marianne looks up from her position on the ground. “Yes, Dedue?”

He considers his next words. “What, exactly, are you doing?”

Marianne smiles, small and soft, like it’s the most simple thing in the world. The raccoons surrounding her all chitter in excitement.

“I called one over,” she explains, “And all the rest of them followed.”

Dedue shifts on his feet. He’s not particularly comfortable walking through Marianne’s ring of raccoons, he’s not particularly comfortable leaving her in such a vulnerable position (surrounded by raccoons), and he’s not particularly comfortable watching Marianne sit in a ring of raccoons.

Well, he can’t win them all.

Carefully, considerately, Dedue toes between the surprisingly docile raccoons and sits cross-legged next to Marianne. The smell of Dedue’s honeysuckle is relaxing, homely, and the smell of the raccoons —

“Why do they not smell?”

“I asked them to wash up,” Marianne explains.

“Ah.”

She scratches one behind its ears while another climbs into her lap. He’s relieved none of them seem inclined to climb all over him.

“I asked them to leave your garden alone,” she says suddenly. The raccoons don’t mind, but Dedue jumps. “They’ve agreed, but if we could leave food scraps out for them they’d be very happy.”

Dedue considers this. “Okay,” he says. Gross, but probably okay.

“Thank you.” And the look on her face, like he could save the world with discarded apple cores, like everything before her is soft and cherished, makes it worth it.

They stay for awhile, sitting on the ground side-by-side, surrounded by raccoons and birds and chipmunks. He’ll take these peaceful moments when they’re offered. They both deserve it.

Her content sigh gently pulls him back to the moment.

“Yes?” he asks.

She gives the raccoon in her lap one last scratch before adjusting herself. The animals all skitter off to do whatever animal things they do and Marianne, who looks so at peace, leans up in her knees and places a kiss on Dedue’s cheek.

Even after all these years together, he still flushes.

“Allow me to wash my hands, then let’s make dinner,” she says. He raises an eyebrow.

“I would prefer if you washed everything,” he says. She laughs.

“Okay, everything.” Her eyes soften.

“Did you put your face on any of the animals?” he asks.

“Hm? No.”

“Did you kiss any of the animals?”

“No.”

He leans in and kisses her, quick and chaste, and pulls back again.

“Wash up,” he says, “And we’ll eat dinner, then, if you’ll allow it, I’d like to kiss you some more.”

This startles a laugh out of her.

“Okay,” she says, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter


End file.
